truejacksonfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Keke Palmer
Lauren Keyana "Keke" Palmer,(Robbins, 26 de agosto de 1993), é uma atriz, cantora e compositora, estadunidense. Ela é mundialmente conhecida pelo papel de True Jackson na série True Jackson, VP da Nickelodeon. Sua estréia no cinema foi em 2006 no filme, Akeelah and the Bee como Akeelah Anderson. Em 2007, ela fez o papel de Mary Thomas no filme da Disney Channel, Jump In!, ao lado de Corbin Bleu (de High School Musical). No ano seguinte ela ganhou sua própria série na Nickelodeon chamada, True Jackson, VP. Em 2007, Keke também lançou seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, So Uncool e o seu primeiro EP, intitulado Keke Palmer. Em 2010, ela lançou seu segundo álbum de estúdio, com o mesmo nome do EP, Keke Palmer. 2002 — 2005: O Início de Tudo Em 2002, Keke fez um teste para uma produção teatral de O Rei Leão com nove anos de idade. Ela não ganhou o papel para o filme, mas continuou tentando. Em seguida, Palmer continuou tentando formar sua carreira cantando, e em 2003 ela participou do American Juniors, um spin-off do American Idol, mas o show foi cancelado no mesmo ano. Fazendo com que ela perdesse a chance de cantar, mas ela continuou tentando. Em 2004, sua família se mudou para Los Angeles, onde Keke poderia seguir careira como atriz ou cantora. Após morar mais de um ano na Califórnia, a gravadora Atlantic Records assinou um contrato com ela. Seu single de estréia, All My Girlz é destaque na trilha sonora do filme Akeelah and the Bee. 2006 — 2007: Akeelah and the Bee, Jump In! e So Uncool Em 2006, Keke estreou no cinema no filme Akeelah and the Bee, como Akeelah uma menina que não desiste de seus sonhos, mesmo enfrentando o racismo, os preconceitos pelo nível social e as dificuldades. O filme é um grande sucesso no genêro drama, o filme tem 83% de críticas positivas no Rotten Tomatoes e 74% de audiência, sendo classificado como ótimo. No final de 2006, ela se apresentou no Home Depot Center em Carson na Califórnia, para o VH1's Save The Music, uma competição de bandas do colegial, que fazem sua primeira apresentação para milhares de pessoas. Ainda em 2006, ela assinou um contrato com a Disney Records, Keke cantou as músicas It's My Turn Now e Jump In para a trilha sonora do filme Jump In! do Disney Channel. No qual ela interpreta a personagem Mary Thomas, a namorada de Izzy Daniels interpretado por Corbin Bleu de High School Musical. Também em 2006, Keke participou do videoclipe da música Runaway Love de Ludacris e Mary J. Blige, como a garota grávida de 11 anos. No mesmo ano ela gravou uma música intitulada Tonight que foi usada nos créditos finais do filme Uma Noite no Museu. Em 2007, Keke regravou a música True to Your Heart do filme da Disney, Mulan para o CD Disney Mania 5. Seu álbum de estréia, So Uncool, foi lançado no dia 18 de Setembro de 2007, da gravadora Atlantic Records, com o single Keep It Movin, que precede o lançamento do álbum. Mesmo que tivesse críticas positivas, o álbum não teve bom desempenho nas paradas da Billboard devido a falta de divulgação. 2008 — 2011: True Jackson, VP'Keke Palmer & Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix No início de 2008, Keke regravou a música Reflection , também do filme Mulan para o CD Disney Mania 6. Após regravar a música, Keke deixou a Disney e a Disney Records. Assim como a Atlantic Records no mesmo ano. A faixa Bottoms Up foi destaque na trilha sonora do filme de dança Make It Happen de 2008. Após deixar o Disney Channel, Keke foi convidada pela Nickelodeon, para protagonizar sua própria série, True Jackson, VP. Keke aceitou a oferta e foi direto para a Nickelodeon, ela iniciou as gravações em meados de 2008, ao lado de seus colegas do elenco: Ashley Argota, Matt Shively e Danielle Bisutti. Keke assinou o contrato com a Nickelodeon Records, e ela canta a canção-tema de abertura da série, a série é um grande sucesso da Nickelodeon. Em 2009, ela assinou um contrato com uma nova gravadora, a Interscope Records. E começou a trabalhar em seu novo álbum com previsão de lançamento em 2010. Em seu MySpace e SayNow, ela publicou vários trechos das músicas semi-gravadas para o seu novo álbum. A canção Top Of The World foi debutada durante o anual desfile Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade na manhã do dia de Ação de Graças em 2009. Em Outubro de 2010, foi lançado o segundo álbum de estúdio de Keke Palmer, com o seu mesmo nome Keke Palmer, assim como seu primeiro EP, que também se chama Keke Palmer. Keke agora também faz parte da série italiana de TV Winx Club,sendo a dubladora de Aisha,a Fada dos Fluídos no 4º dos 4 Especiais de uma hora da série,criados também pela Nickelodeon. Aisha aparece no 4º especial denoninado Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix. Provavelmente Keke Palmer dublará o resto das temporadas,mas nada confirmado,tenho dito. Álbuns Filmografia Televisão Filmes Participações